Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Kirby Right Back At Ya! - Snack Attack is an crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Part 1 Part 2 Trivia *DJ gets TWO Meta Knight figures in Part 1. * Scenes New Product *(Tuff, his friends, Kirby, Xion and the cubs enter Tuggle's store) *Gengu: Have we got something for you, kids!! *Xion: *smiles* *Tammy: I'll take 3. *gives Tuggle a dollar* *(Tuggle gives Tammy three mini figure boxes) *Tammy: Thank you. *Takes them and opens one* Ugh.... Chocolate.... why does it have to be chocolate...? *Snowflake: ...? *Tammy: I can't eat the stuff. Not only does it taste bad to me, but it makes me so itchy. *Snowflake: Sounds like you might be allergic to chocolate. *Xion: She is. *Snowflake: Really?! *DJ: I'll take the chocolate for you, sis. *Tammy: And leave me with the figures? *DJ: Yeah. That way, you won't have to eat the chocolates. And we can avoid you having another one of your allergy problems. No offense though. *Tammy: None taken. *opens her chocolate..... and smiles* Wow!!! I got the ninja!!! *Snowflake: Cool! *DJ: ..... *attempts to touch the figure* *Tammy: ...? Sorry, DJ, but this one is mine. But you can buy one yourself. *DJ: *smiles and shrugs* Uh, fair enough. *Snowflake: I'll buy some too actually. *DJ: *smiles and approaches Tuggle* *Tuggle: How many will it be? *DJ: I'll have 3, please. *Snowflake: I'll take 3 as well, please. *Tuggle: That'll be 5 dollars. *Snowflake: *gives him the money* *DJ: *gives him the money too* *(After receiving the money, Tuggle gives DJ and Snowflake 3 chocolates) * Snowflake: *opens the packaging and smiles* Now to see what we got. *DJ: *smiles* *Snowflake: *takes a bite of her chocolate and sees the figure inside* ...!!! *smiles* Wow!!! I got Knuckle Joe's father!!! *DJ: Cool!! *Snowflake: *smiles* What did you get? *DJ: *takes a bite of his chocolate and sees the figure inside* ...!!! *smiles* Whoa!!! *Tammy: *smiles* What did you get?! *DJ: *smiles* Knuckle Joe! *shows the figure* *Snowflake: *smiles* Wow!!! You have the son and I have the father!! How about that?! *DJ: *smiles* *Tammy: *smiles* What do you think about all this, big sister?! *Xion: *smiles* This looks so cool. *Tammy: *smiles* Aside from the chocolate, I agree. *Xion: *smiles* Maybe i should get one. *DJ: *smiles* Go for it!! *Xion: *smiles* Okay then. *Tuggle: How many do you want, Princess Xion? *Xion: *smiles* 3 please. *(With Aqua's help, Xion gives Tuggle 5 dollars) *Gengu: *gives Xion 3 boxes* Here you go, your highness. *Xion: *smiles* Thank you. *Snowflake: *smiles* Let's see what you got! *Xion: *takes a bite of her chocolate and sees the figure* Check it out! I got a ninja! *Tammy: *smiles* Wow!! Just like me!!! *Xion: *smiles* *Snowflake: *opens another one of her chocolates and sees the figure inside* A trooper. *smiles and shrugs* I would've ended up getting one eventually anyway. *DJ: *smiles* It happens. *Tammy: *opens a box and sees the figure inside it* Same here. I have a trooper too. *Xion: *smiles* Oh, well. *Tuff: No doubt you probably got one too, Xion. *Xion: *shows her Trooper figure and smiles* Can't make an army without one. *Snowflake: And you DJ? *DJ: Well, let's see... *(The other kids watch.) *DJ: *takes a bite of his third chocolate, looks inside and sees a trooper* ...Hm. Oh, well. *Tammy: *smiles* It's okay. It was bound to happen anyway. Dedede Starts Collecting *(Dedede rushes into Tuggle's store) *Dedede: Outta my way, kiddies!!! *shoves Tuff, Kirby, Honey, Iroo, Spike-Head, Tammy, DJ, Snowflake and Xion away from the chocolate-figure boxes* *DJ: Hey, what the--?! *Snowflake: Geez!! Rude much?! *Xion: *growls* *Jaden: *sees this* Hey!! You may be king of this land but that's no reason to be rude, Dedede!! *Dedede: Back off, chump!! *pushes Jaden aside* *Jaden: *falls over* Oof!! *DJ: Mr. Yuki, you okay? *Jaden: I'm fine, DJ. Just annoyed with Dedede... as usual... *DJ: Me too... *Baby Lily: What's that big dumb-dumb doing hewe?! *Xion: I think i know. *King Dedede: *grabs a chocolate-figure box* Here they are!! Now let's see inside!! *Jeffrey: Oh, boy... *Gengu: You'll have to pay for it first! *King Dedede: Yeah, well I'll pay later!! *Xion: *to herself* Just as i thought. *Gengu: Your credit's no good here, your majesty. Your IOU's always end up B-A-D. *Aqua: Got that right. Dedede is such a cheapskate. *Jeffrey: A major one. *King Dedede: *growls* You Escargoon!!! Give this guy some money!! *Escargoon: *holds out a Dedede dollar* Will this do my good Cappy? *Gengu: *smiles* Hey!! That aughta cover it!! *Rainbow Dash: Oh, brother! *Dedede: *gets the figure inside* Hey hey!! *smiles* Alright!!! I've got one like you!! *Xion: *rolls her eyes* *Iroo: *chuckles* Those are no big deal. *Tuff: *smirks* The troopers are the easiest to get! *DJ: *snickers* *Dedede: Huh? *Tuff: *opens a box and takes out the figure inside* Look what I've got! Now that's a really rare one!! *Tammy: *smiles* Wow!! You've got a Gold Armor one too!! *Xion: *smiles* Cool! Trade *Tammy: *digging through her pile of mini-figures* I've gotta get a Meta Knight! *DJ: *looks at his two Meta Knight figures* Hm...*smiles*...hey, Tam. Wanna trade? *Tammy: What do you have in mind? * DJ: I can give you one of my Meta Knights. * Tammy: You have more than one Meta Knight?!? *DJ: Just two of them. *Tammy: Let's see.... *searches through her pile* Do you have any Gold Armor's? I have four of those. *DJ: No. *Tammy: *smiles* I'll trade ya. *DJ: *smiles* Okay. * (DJ gives one of his Meta Knight figures to Tammy in exchange for one of her Gold Armor figures) *Tammy: *smiles* Thank you, DJ. You're so sweet. *DJ: *smiles* Anything for my sister. *Tammy: *licks DJ on the cheek* *DJ: *purrs* *(Tammy walks back over to her pile of figures, and Snowflake walks over to DJ) *Snowflake: *smiles* You're so thoughtful to your little sister, DJ. * DJ: *smiles* I do love my family. Just like i love you. * Snowflake: *smiles* I know you do. *nuzzles against DJ's side* *DJ: *blushes, smiles and purrs* *Snowflake: *gives DJ some of her chocolate* For you, my sabertooth prince. *DJ: Thank you...my sabertooth princess. *Snowflake: *smiles and munches on some chocolate* * DJ: *smiles* * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Kirby: Right Back At Ya! episodes